the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain dwarf
Mountain dwarves (aka Bronzebeard dwarves) are a subrace of dwarves featured in the Warcraft series. They are primarily members of the Alliance. Overview The Bronzebeard clan of dwarves reside in Ironforge and the surrounding Khaz Mountains. The mighty Bronzebeards rules Dun Morogh, homeland of the Ironforge dwarves. The stoic mountain dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The dwarves have always been fast allies with the Humans, and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. The nobility of the Ironforge dwarves is born from the Bronzebeard clan. The Bronzebeard dwarves are mountain dwarves. History The hardy dwarves of Khaz Modan lived in peace for many long centuries. However, their society grew too large within the confines of their mountain cities. Though the mighty High King, Modimus Anvilmar, ruled over all dwarves with justice and wisdom, three powerful factions had arisen amongst the dwarven society. The Bronzebeard clan, ruled by Thane Madoran Bronzebeard, held close ties to the High King and stood as the traditional defenders of Ironforge Mountain. The Wildhammer clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of the mountain and sought to gain more control within the city. The third faction, the Dark Iron clan, was ruled by the Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan. The Dark Irons hid within the deepest shadows under the mountain and plotted against both their Bronzebeard and the Wildhammer cousins. For a time the three factions kept a tenuous peace, but tensions erupted when High King Anvilmar passed away from old age. The three ruling clans went to war for control of Ironforge itself. The dwarf civil war raged under the earth for many years. Eventually the Bronzebeards, who had the largest standing army, banished the Dark Irons and Wildhammers from under the mountain. Humiliated and enraged by their defeat, the Dark Iron Clan vowed revenge against Ironforge. Leading his people far to the south, Thaurissan founded a city (which he named after himself) within the beautiful Redridge Mountains. Prosperity and the passing of years did little to ease the Dark Iron's rancor toward their cousins. Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and the Wildhammer capital of Grim Batol. The Dark Irons were intent on claiming all of Khaz Modan for their own. The Dark Iron armies smashed against their cousins' strongholds and very nearly took both kingdoms. However, Madoran Bronzebeard ultimately led his clan to a decisive victory over Thaurissan's sorcerous army. Thaurissan and his servants fled back to the safety of their city, unaware of the events transpiring at Grim Batol, where Modgud's army would fare no better against Khardros and his Wildhammer warriors. The Bronzebeards have ruled the dwarves of Khaz Modan since the conclusion of the War of the Three Hammers some two centuries ago. They encountered the humans, perhaps their most important allies, ca. 1800 years before the First War and at the same time the high elves as the elves and humans were already allies. Gilneas and Alterac, strong supporters of Strom and the Arathor Empire, had developed mighty armies that explored the mountainous southern lands of Khaz Modan. It was during this period that humans first met the ancient race of dwarves and traveled to their cavernous subterranean city of Ironforge. The humans and dwarves shared many secrets of metal-smithing and engineering and discovered a common love for battle and storytelling. In general the Bronzebeard reign has been prosperous: they reestablished friendly relations with the Wildhammer, restored the ancient city of Ironforge, oversaw the construction of the Thandol Span bridges and became allies with the gnomes of Gnomeregan. When the orcish Horde invaded Azeroth, Ironforge’s dwarves offered to join the Grand Alliance. Led by King Magni Bronzebeard, the city’s resilient inhabitants proved to be the backbone of the Alliance forces, helping to secure victory after victory against the orcs. Ever since that time, Ironforge’s dwarves have remained an invaluable part of the Alliance. Apart from reveling in the prospect of battle, the dwarves have long been interested in uncovering the truth of their enchanted past. Due to the efforts of dwarven archeologists scattered throughout the world, much has been learned about the race’s origins and the curse of flesh that afflicted the earthen. Many mysteries still remain, however, and the dwarves have continued excavating Azeroth’s ancient sites for answers. Yet these are troubled times, and since the coming of the Horde, even the Bronzebeards have been beset by their own share of tragedy. Near the conclusion of the Second War, King Magni's younger brother, Muradin Bronzebeard, was presumed dead after Prince Arthas Menethil claimed Frostmourne. After the War against the Lich King, the Lich King was defeated and Muradin returned to his homeland as a veteran of the war. A new obstacle arrives however, when it's discovered that their king, Magni Bronzebeard, was cursed with petrification during the Shattering. Moira Bronzebeard, the estranged daughter of Magni and wife of Thaurissan, takes over Ironforge and establishes a tyrannical reign. Her reign was short lived however, as she was later subdued by Varian Wrynn and SI:7 agents. After sparing the daughter of Magni, Varian proclaims that Moira and Muradin will rule with Falstad Wildhammer in the Council of Three Hammers in order to prevent further political turmoil. Appearance Most dwarven males are stocky, muscular, and all of them have facial hair. Female Ironforge dwarves are short and stocky like their male counterparts. Most Ironforge female dwarves do not appear to have beards. However there really are some bearded female ironforge dwarves as proven by Graun Blump. Beards owned by female dwarves appear to be rare however, female dwarves who sported strong beards are considered a sign of beauty among members of the race. Two bearded sisters fought in the battle to retake Grim Batol. It is unknown if other female dwarves grow beards, but then chose to shave. Culture The dwarves of Ironforge are a proud, stern and determined people with streaks of kindness hidden under the gruff exteriors of their sturdy frames. Their love for battle, invention and exploration impels them ever forward to discover and unearth the mysteries of their heritage, educating them further about those who first created the dwarven race. Only recently have the dwarves discovered the legacy of their ancient progenitors, the Titans. As the dwarves begin to delve deeper into the mysteries of their past, they also begin to uncover deeper enigmas. Still, they keep to the forges and workshops, ever innovating and creating new and more effective ways to destroy. Steam powered technology and firearms originate from dwarven inventiveness and creativity. The stout race is renowned for its skills at battle and also as cunning engineers and crafters. The uncovered fragments of their distant past have led the dwarves on an unprecedented exodus of exploration. Seeking out their origins, the dwarves have dispatched prospectors across all of Lordaeron in order to seek out signs of the Titans, the supposed creators of the dwarves. The dwarves have embraced the idea that it is their purpose to search the world for more signs of proof of their heritage. Dwarven outposts exist in the most desolate of places. Here, the dwarves spend their time seeking out the secrets of ancient times, or simply use their outposts as staging grounds for expeditions to clear out their enemies so that they may continue their quest. Faith Dwarven priests deliver the message of the Light to their people. They share this faith with humanity and uphold its precepts and teachings. Some dwarves have recently taken to investigating the past and discovered that the Titans themselves were godlike beings. No one has yet begun worshipping the titans as gods, for it would seem that the Light prevails over the reverence for the dwarves’ own progenitors. Relations Mountain dwarves are affiliated with the Alliance. While the dwarves of Ironforge appreciate the fighting skill of the Horde, it is with grim eyes that they look upon the orcs and their allies, the trolls and the Forsaken. The mountain dwarves and blood elves often clash when it comes to exploration - the Explorer's League and the Reliquary. Although the dwarves have held dealings of commerce and diplomacy with the high elves, they keep the people of Quel'Thalas at an arm's distance. While the night elves may share the same allegiances, the dwarves look upon them with suspicion and some trepidation. Humans, however, are the staunch and constant allies of the dwarven people and find welcome, favor and kindness when in dwarven lands. The mountain dwarves also view their gnomish cousins with much love due to shared interests in invention, exploration, and the gathering of knowledge as evidenced by their invitation to the Gnomeregan refugees to live in Ironforge. They have been known to be on extremely friendly terms with the few pandaren who have made it to Ironforge and other dwarven settlements. Trivia & Notes Lore * Since dwarves were created by the titan, Khaz'goroth, they can turn into stone. * Dwarves primarily live in cold climates, which gives them a resistance to frost. Category:Warcraft Races Category:Races